This invention relates to an electric iron and in particular to an integral stand which supports the iron when the iron is on its heel rest.
Irons having integral stands are known in the prior art. Examples of such stands are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. such as, 1,965,746; 2,211,839; 2,286,284; 2,296,913; 2,302,365; 3,050885; and 3,200,521. These patents illustrate integral stands which are deployed in response to the actuation of a switch or when the user's hand is removed from the iron. When the foregoing occurs, the iron lifts automatically by energy stored in a spring or by moving weights. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,185,915 the stand is deployed via actuation of a switch which overcomes the force of a return spring. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,308,106 and 2,308,125, a stand is deployed by gravity when the user depresses a locking switch. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,528,821 and 2,749,633, the integral stands are deployed when the user rotates or places the iron in a rest position whereby the user provides an excess amount of force to compress a spring causing an over-center mechanism to move past its dead-center position.
Each of the irons described in the prior art patents noted above, required a rather complex and cumbersome mechanism to operate each of the stands. In the modern iron, the space therewithin is generally taken up by controls for steaming, spraying, and the like and the remaining space is not suitable to house the mechanisms found in the prior art patents.
Most modern irons used in the home have heel rests on which the irons are placed when the users of the irons desire to cease ironing, for example to reposition an underlying garment, place a new garment on an ironing board, or for any other reason. An integral stand is generally not required with irons having heel rests. The heel rest is generally perpendicular to the iron's soleplate so that when the iron is placed on its heel rest, the heel rest forms a stabile support for the iron to maintain the iron in an upright position.
The trend in designing the aesthetic look for modern day irons is to provide an aerodynamic appearance to the housing and other exterior surfaces. To achieve the aerodynamic appearance, arcuate sections are combined with angular sections. In some such designs, it has been found that it is desirable to have the heel rest at an obtuse angle relative to the soleplate rather than perpendicular thereto. When the heel rest is at an obtuse angle relative to the soleplate, the heel rest does not readily form a stabile support base for the iron when the iron is placed in a vertical position. Specifically, in some instances, the moment arm formed by the weight of the iron forwardly of the heel rest acts to tip the iron from its heel rest onto its soleplate.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to have an electric iron including an integral stand which stabilizes the iron when the iron is placed on its heel rest.